The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
In radio communication networks, such as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) or the LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), network planning comprises the use of common base stations (Node B, eNodeB). User equipment (UE), or a user terminal (UT), may communicate with another UE or UT via the base station(s), for example. Alternatively, it is proposed that the UEs may communicate directly with each other by applying resources dedicated by the network for a device-to-device (D2D) direct communication. The D2D communication has proven to be network efficient by offloading the traffic processed in the base station(s), for example.
Examples of D2D communications include direct communications in a cluster of proximity devices; autonomous D2D communications in cellular network; grid or group of local machines communicating with each other while performing certain tasks in co-operative way; and advanced cellular device acting as a gateway for a number of low-capability devices or machines to access cellular network.